Mi Cupido flechado
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: Sakura es cupido, es su primer dia pero pasaron muchas cosas y termina enamorándose de un humano Uchiha Sasuke pero ella acepta ser cupido buscando al niño del que se enamoro de pequeña cuando descubre algo. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

¡Mí Cupido Flechado! :

Sakura es cupido, es su primer dia pero pasaron muchas cosas y termina enamorándose de un humano Uchiha Sasuke pero ella acepta ser cupido buscando al niño del que se enamoro de pequeña cuando descubre algo.

Hello muy buenas, la inspiración llego gracias a una amiga mia, le dijo Cris-chan (Haruno de Uchiha como se dice a ella misma) y ella es fan del SasuSaku y me pidió de favor hacerle un fic y ello aquí…

Momento Aviso importante: debí cambiar mucho la personalidad de Sasuke porque mi amiga me describió como lo quería y llego inspiración y salió esta cosa:

Primero que nada es uno de mis primeros Fics también en algunos personajes aplico los OoC solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, y si pienso terminarlo, es si o si. Aviso se pondra raro. Bastante en realidad.

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla-

-"Hmmmm"- cuando están pensando en algo

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo

6=6=6=6=un rato después en otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario

 _Flash back_ En esta letra

 _POV. De …_ en esta letra y sub-rayada

(se les pide bla bla bla ) notas de emergencia

-´Bla bla bla ´- imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

No escribo lemon ni lima, solo doy a entender que lo hicieron pero no especifico nada y si querías leer algo asi pues lastima busca en otro lado amigo(a).

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción asi que téngame paciencia

Repito aplico lo OoC(les cambio la personalidad a uno que otro personaje asi que tranquilos) en varios personajes o pocos dependiendo del fic.

Si usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece( review es como un comentario o un like y explico esto por que yolo y por que mi amiga no entenderá esto de review)

Prologo:

-"Valla que se puede oler el amor en todos lados y este mundo es mas grande desde abajo"-pensaba una pequeña peli-rosa, que contemplaba todo a su alrededor, pero algo llamo su atención. Un cierto peli-negro, que parecía que su mirada se perdía en el horizonte en un hermoso cielo azul-Es hermoso no crees-pregunto mientras se le acercaba

-Es una tontería- escupió el pequeño y mientras desviaba la vista-si- comento aun sin mirarla a la cara - ¿pero quién eres tú?-pregunto de golpe y con cierta indiferencia.

-Soy un ángel que vino a la tierra para entrenar un poco-explico la pequeña con una cálida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro-Sabes alla nadie sufre, pero cuando te estas preparando para ser un cupido lo que más me duele es saber el simple hecho de no poder enamorarse de alguien; de nadie en realidad- confeso un tanto triste. Pero era de esperar eso entristecería a cualquier persona que cree en el amor

-Y eso es imposible, el amor no existe y cuando estas con alguien solo mal gastas tu valioso tiempo es una idiotez-

-Pero si no crees en el amor entonces ¿porqué puedes verme?-pregunto, pero solo hizo que el pequeño le diera una mirada de intriga-Pero no te puedo decir el porqué, por el simple hecho de que ya te dije demasiado, asi que vendrán por mí-dicho esto de pronto aparecieron dos tipos con traje que tomaron a la pequeña pero demasiado brusco para el pequeño que nunca supo que le paso porque de pronto tenía que correr con aquella niña tan extraña.

Aquellos sujetos eran insistentes los persiguieron como por media hora hasta que en una pequeña cafetería , que recientemente se estaba ubicando, lograron perderlos de vista. La pequeña no dejaba de sonreír aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo –"¿Pero qué demonios, no se asusta?"-penso tomando aire profundamente

-Porque ellos son los que me están cuidando, se preocuparon por tu presencia- explico y a su vez respondió como si hubiese leído su mente

-¿Cómo supiste…?-

-Porque te mire a los ojos-

-¿Mis ojos?-dudo aun agitado por la adrenalina anterior y cada vez mas confundido.

-Sí, puedes decir y hacer cosas desagradables, pero cuando veo tus ojos negros, cuando alguien ve atraves de ellos lo solucionan todo, diciendo algo hermoso y sincero, la verdad es que se dice que los ojos son el cristal del alma-comento sonriendo dulcemente

-Eso es una tontería-comento el pequeño un poco ruborizado

-Perdona, pero creo que nos flecharon-comento señalando un cierto lugar-Cuando estábamos corriendo nos flecharon, perdona de verdad-

-Como que nos flecharon no te entiendo nada-

-Un cupido nos flecho, cuando alguien es flechado por un cupido solo le quedan dos soluciones, 1 que te resignes al amor o que te dispare una flecha de anti-amor que hace lo inverso-comento- oye quisiera saber tu nombre ¿me lo podrías decir?-pidió

-Sasuke ¿y el tuyo?-

-Sakura, te contare algo-

-Hablas mucho ¿no crees?-

-Si pero es porque no puedo hablar de estas cosas haya arriba, porque todos lo saben y las almas no deben saberlo-comento-si te molesto comprendo asi que me voy aunque… no me volverás a ver por mucho tiempo-comento mientras empezaba a caminar pero algo la detuvo, era aquel pequeño quien le sujetaba su muñeca

-Estamos flechados, -comento, cuyo comentario impresiono a la pequeña-y quiero escucharte asi que no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente-

-De acuerdo. Nosotros los ángeles, nacemos de una flor, debes en cuando eso tambien afecta en nuestros nombres, no estamos vivos pero tampoco muertos somos como los espíritus protectores, que solo nacen aunque a la vez no lo hacen, por eso me llamo Sakura que significa flor de cerezo y por eso mismo soy un ángel en entrenamiento para transformarme en cupido pero acabo de romper una regla la mas importante-comento con una sonrisa triste pero a su vez alegre

-Que reglas, cual es esa regla tan importante-

-Un ángel en entrenamiento o un cupido nunca se puede enamorar, es la mas importante y la primordial, pero sabes me acabo de enamorar de un niño peli-negro, con bellos ojos, un poco frío, llamado Sasuke-confeso con un intenso rubor sobre sus mejillas

-Y yo de una niña extraña, que es un bello ángel enviado para mí- comento igual de ruborizado-es muy linda se llama Sakura, pero donde le digas a alguien me voy a cabrear-comento

-Entonces será nuestro secreto, y cuando me convierta en cupido, vendre a buscarte y con eso me transformare en humana y me quedare a tu lado, renunciare a mi semi-inmortalidad y me quedare contigo-comento tomando sus manos entre las suyas, acercándolas hacia su cara-esta es nuestra promesa y a su vez nuestra despedida por que me tengo que ir-comento con una sonrisa aunque a su vez estaba llorando

-Te esperare y veré que cumplas con esa promesa-comento mientras con una de sus manos le secaba las lágrimas-no llores, que cuando te vuelva a ver quiero ver una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro no importa que-

-Sí, y para que ,me puedas ver debes creer en el amor asi nos podremos volver a ver-comento dándole un abrazo el cual si fue correspondido, pero no duro mucho por que empezó a desaparecer en los brazos de aquel pequeño-ES UNA PORMESA-con esto último desapareció definitivamente

-Te estaré esperando no importa que, y cumpliré la promesa-comento mientras miraba el cielo en un hermoso atardecer- Lo juro por los dos-

Fin del Cap. 1

Espero que les valla gustando la idea se me ocurrió gracias a un poco de esfuerzo y el catorce de febrero. La razón por la que lo escribí fue porque le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga única e incomparable a su modo. Que le encanta el SasuSaku asi que cuando la empecé a escribir le puse sentimiento y termine en esto. QUE ENREDOO! Pero escribir historias súper raras y fuera de contesto, asi como un roll*game, me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno vivan con la duda Adioooooos!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, aquí la conti, mejorara (ñaaa mentira, como si lo hiciera mejor) de este SasuSaku bien sabor a miel y cosas dulces que da diabetes a quien no esta acostumbrado a esto, pero es un regalo a mi amiguéis Cris-chan (Haruno de Uchiha y de Matsuno o como ella se hace llamar la muy loca).

Ah y bueno amm si no lo avise con anterioridad es que tuve que cambiarle mucho el carácter a Sasuke por petición de la Loca y me disculpo por ello. Tambien estoy subiendo la mayor parte de este fic que ya casi lo tengo mejor.

Tambien lo subo por las personas o personita que lo leen y mil gracias por eso.

Y bueno ello aquí:

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

De vuelta a la tierra (Cap. 2):

Después de 5 años terrestres o 1 año en el campo de entrenamiento en el paraíso, los que iban a ser de cupidos estaban listos para tomar un papel que les permitirá ir a un país determinado. Cada país de la tierra tiene un cupido. Siglos atrás solo era un cupido para la tierra pero desde que el paraíso cambio de encargado tambien cambio la forma de hacer las cosas ahí; desde ese entonces se envían muchos cupidos

-Bien no. 126 un paso al frente para tomar su país correspondiente; Haruno Sakura te hablamos a ti-

-Si-contesto una peli-rosa de 17 años, cuando estaba enfrente y estaba apunto de tomar su papel del país designado pero ocupo una técnica especial que le permitió tomar el papel que necesitaba y que quería -Japón-

-Espera cual dijiste-

-Dije Japón Tokio-después de decir esto tomo un arco, de tono blanco por lo visto es de oro blanco, con pequeños toces rosas y con un hilo de oro y un motón de flechas con punta de diamante rosa –estoy lista! "Y cumpliré mi promesa no importa que"-pensó decidida

-Bueno continuemos con los que ya tienen asignado sus países, las indicaciones son simple: 1-no pueden dejarse ver 2-solo deben ser flechados una ves con las de diamante rosa, por que si son con los de diamantes azules resultara ser alreves y no se no surtirá efecto alguno 3-cumplan con su objetivo a cualquier costo y 4 que es la mas importante, nunca repito nunca deben de enamorarse, por que si lo hacen solo hay dos opciones no.1 renunciar a ser un cupido y conservar sus recuerdo pero como unos simples mortales o no.2 renunciar a su semi-inmortalidad y morir con esto les deseo un feliz viaje espero que tengan grandes resultados-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Espera Sai-gritaba una rubia de ojos azules que parecía furiosa-¿Como que no puedes?, explícate!-

-¡Ya te lo dije Ino! Mi abuela está enferma ¡no podré ir contigo! ¡Mi familia esta primero incluso primero que el dinero! ¡Incluso primero de ti!- le reclamo de forma fría.

-¡Cállate! ¡Dijiste que ya era parte de tu familia! ¡Que era aceptada! ¡Como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo!- dicho esto se tapó la cara con sus manos ocultando sus lagrimas

-Otra vez están peleando-comento un rubio con cara de fastidio

-"Les echare una manita de ángel"- penso con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro, prontamente después de esto tomo su arco y los flecho con el de la punta de diamante rosa sacándoles y reemplazando el de la punta azul que ya tenían enterrada-"Si el amor no funciona las flechas rosas se pueden tonar azules pero se pueden restaurar si aún hay un punto de rosa"-

-Eh Ino por favor no llores, si fui grosero pero no era mi intención acerté llorar-comento bastante nervioso el muchacho

-No, es mi culpa, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo pero cuando ya quedamos nos interrumpen y eso me hace sentir mal, el mundo está en nuestra contra-comento mientras lo abrazaba buscando consuelo con aquella acción

-Sabes mis padres iran a ver a mi abuela y bueno porque no mejor me quedo aquí, a tu lado-pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban e hipnotizaban al mismo tiempo, se estaba perdiendo en su mirada

-¿En serio, no mientes?-

-Nunca te mentiría amor mío –dicho esto le deposito un suave beso en aquellos labios rosados y tan lindos, Ino, le respondió el beso enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y asi se quedaron un buen rato

-¿Valla y ese milagro de que dejaron de pelear?-Comento un Peli-negro que estaba alado de un rubio

-No se ttebayo pero teme, deberías seguir su ejemplo, deberías sentar cabeza al fin, ¿no lo crees?-comento

-Olvídalo Dobe, sabes perfectamente que no me interesa nadie y estoy esperando a que ella venga a mí-comento esto mirando por la ventana

-Naruto-kun , eettttto que-quería de…deciiiirttte que…_ que tú, tú me, me me…_-

-Hinata-chan ¿que pasa, te encuentras bien? estas algo pálida -

-"que suerte dos en un mismo dia"-penso ansiosa Sakura, mientras los apuntaba y les disparo

-Naruto-kun tú-tomo valor para seguir su oración -me gustas-comento Hinata, totalmente roja y cerrando los ojos

-Hinata-chan tu igual me gustas, estuve tan ciego perdóname, por no darme cuenta antes, soy un idiota-comento mientras la abrazaba para luego mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos tan brillantes y claros tanto que se podía decir que son como de _nácar_ para luego depositarle un dulce beso, lento pero desesperado.

-Sasuke-kun!-grito una pelirroja con unos lentes-¿estas ocupado esta tarde? quisiera que nosotros dos demos una vuelta y salir a divertirnos-comento esta pelirroja ,con anteojos, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Karin, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?, ¡no me interesas! No hoy ni nunca-escupió esas palabras con algo de veneno en ellas

-"Sasuke, espero que sea él pero no mejor lo compruebo, la flecha que tiene enterrada aún tiene un punto rosa, que parece que lleva ahí hace años, mejor lo compruebo!"-apunto y disparo, y pudo ver que la flecha que tenia el muchacho volvió a ser rosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que la que ella lleva enterrada tambien se volvió rosa nuevamente

-Karin si solo harás que pierda mi tiempo mejor lárgate-

-que frio es ese Sasuke, no se parece en nada al que conocí!- comento mientras miraba la escena con algo de temor pero a su vez tenia escalofríos.

Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en una rama de un árbol enfrente del salón, intentando poner se de pie pero se cayo haciendo un gran ruido.

-Ahhhahay me dolió "es cierto ya no tengo mis alas, bueno si pero no puedo usarlas hay mucha gente"- penso bastante frustrada a decir verdad.

-Valla golpe te metiste-comento un muchacho, era Sasuke quien salió a esconderse de Karin al parecer, "a de ser una pesada" fue la única explicación que pudo encontrar Sakura rapidamente-Nunca te habia visto, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura, pero estoy aquí para encontrar al niño del cual me enamore, se llama como tú, Sasuke, pero creo que no me recuerda-comento con un tono de voz demasiado triste

-Y como sabes mi nombre "si no te lo he dicho" y ¿de donde saliste? "¿o que onda?"- pregunto con una cara de indiferencia

-Te lo contare, soy un ángel que vino hacer un trabajo como cupido, pero cuando encuentre al Sasuke que te cuento, me volveré humana para vivir con él no importa que-confeso mientras un intenso color rosado subía a su rostro.

-Espera, eres un ángel que nació de una flor de cerezo de ahí tu nombre ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿pero como…?-

-Tus ojos y es muy obvio que todas las mujeres se creen ángeles enviado desde el cielo, por el simple hecho de que me sofocan-comento con una cara de _please kill me._

-Si pero te encontraras con la chica que te enamoro, porque la flecha que tienes enterrada se volvió rosa de nuevo, aunque recuerda, si quieres ver a los cupidos y a los ángeles debes creer en el amor aunque nosotros no tenemos permitido enamorarnos pero te veré de nuevo, es una promesa-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque me caes bien, y porque creo que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi primer amor y el único claro está-dicho esto empezó a desaparecer-cree en el amor y ¡Es una promesa!- desapareció completamente

-"no me cabe duda ella es mi Sakura, pero dejare que se dé cuenta después, pero espero que sea rápida para que descubra que yo soy su Sasuke"-

Fin del Cap.2

Bueno este es la conti, pero de verdad se pondra mas raro y mas cursi y peor o mejor redactado (mentira {introduzcan risita de acabo de hacer una travesura}).

Bueno vivan con la duda los veré luego en otros fics bueno, adiositoooooos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, bueno ya eh tenido más tiempo y la eh corregido pero no le modifique gran cosa. Aviso: cambie mucho la personalidad de varios personajes y se nota pero les pido disculpas por ello si no les agrada.

Para los que me dejaron _reviews_ MUCHAS GRACIAS, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro, y aún más porque lo leen.

Bueno ya no los distraigo:

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Hola de nuevo (Cap. 3):

 _POV De Uchiha Sasuke:_

Ya han pasado 5 días y aun no la he vuelto a ver, cuando la vi no pude evitar ser tan amable y caballeroso con ella; la reconocí automáticamente, su peinado no ha cambiado mucho, normalmente me gustaría que estuviera largo su cabello, pero hombre, que va! Me encanta el cabello corto, en especial si es de ella.

La he estado esperando durante 5 años rechazando a otras chicas, el dobe sabe que solo una chica me gusta pero me tomo de loco, como él, cuándo le conté como la conocí ,debo admitirlo me saco la información estando ebrio pero bueno… solo debo creer en el amor, aunque sea solo un poco con eso podre verla y hare que cumpla su promesa no importa que.

Las clases se habían terminado pero me quede ahí sentado en mi pupitre viendo el horizonte recordando como la conocí pero un idiota, Naruto, me saco de mis pensamientos con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Teme vendrás o no ttebayo?- pregunto, como siempre, sin poder esperar-Solo ve dile a Hinata-chan que estas bien para que se deje de preocupar y con eso te dejare en paz -Insistió el insolente

-Claro, si con eso me logro librar de ti dobe lo acepto-y con esto emprendimos hacia el parque cerca del bosque.

Ahí nos encontramos con Hinata, pero al parecer mi boca me traiciono junto con mi voz

-¿Hinata, Dobe ustedes creen en el amor?-pregunte cuando quería decir, que me encontraba bien, solo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para analizar unas cuantas cosas que tenía pendientes.

-Si creo, teme, y la verdad es que creo que estoy con el amor de mi vida - comento sonriente el Dobe, es un idiota con un buen corazón en el que se puede confiar

-S-si claro que cre… creo en el amor por por que estoy junto a él ahora-hablo tan tímida Hinata, se me hizo adorable pero no hice ninguna expresión al respecto.

Solo me limite a decir un simple ´ok´. La verdad nunca me di cuenta de que se fueron a comprar algo de comer, pero en ese momento cuando creí que si era real eso del amor y que lo encontré con la persona menos esperada apareció enfrente de mi como de costumbre cayendo de los árboles. Pero no le tome importancia mas bien me le acerque.

-Veo que al fin crees en el amor, porque me vuelves a ver nuevamente-me comento ella con una sonrisa como de costumbre.

 _Fin Del POV De Uchiha Sasuke_

 _POV De Haruno Sakura:_

La verdad si lo estaba siguiendo pero era porque estaba cerca de una de las parejas que fleche; tengo que verificar que las parejas que eh flechado funcionen es parte de mi trabajo pero no me quiero separar de él porque se parece demasiado al chico con el que quede flechada.

Pero la verdad tengo miedo: los ángeles en entrenamiento tambien son vigilados por los viejos cupidos y me cacharon pero, afortunadamente, él que nos cacho fue el que nos flecho y aunque ya soy un cupido ese loco me sigue observando me.

Perdón me volví a desviar de tema, siempre me pasa, soy un cupido algo despistado o demasiado, llámalo ´x´ llámalo ´y´ será el mismo resultado, pero me di cuenta de algo estaba viendo hacia donde me encontraba yo haciendo que me cayera de la rama donde estaba trepada. Me ayudo a levantarme.

-Creo que ya me puedes ver todo lo que quieras-le comente sobándome el brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?-comento él sujeto que nos flecho y mi mentor

-Si Kakashi-sensei- le comente

-¿Quien mierda eres tú? –pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke él es mi mentor y el cupido que me flecho junto al Sasuke que te dijo él es Kakashi no recuerdo que-

-Sakura que cruel eres después de tanto tiempo y aun no recuerdas mi apellido -En ese momento le envié una mirada de odio absoluto pero él bastardo solo se reía de mi cara. Que no le duro mucho, por que Sasuke le dio un puñetazo haciendo que uno de sus ojos estuviera rojo e hinchado al mismo tiempo que se ponía morado; creo que la banda que tiene en la cabeza y junto con su mascada le servirán para cubrir su ojo moreteado.

-Sakura, te quiero mostrar algo asi que ven conmigo-Dicho esto Sasuke, tomo mi mano y salimos de ahí a un mirador, era hermoso, el atardecer pero ese mirador ya lo conocía ahí lo conocí asi que me perdí en el horizonte en aquellos colores, nuevamente

-¿Es hermoso no crees? -me pregunto- Aunque sea una tontería, es maravilloso-Me afirmo.

Aquel comentario me dejo boqui-abierta era casi lo mismo que me dijo mi amor cada vez más creo que es él.

-Te contare algo Sasuke-comente- La verdad es que, Los cupidos que se enamoran tienen tres formas de renunciar a ser semi-inmortal bueno hay cuatro.-

-Espera ¿porque son semi-inmortales? -me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, me parece extraño porque esos ojos me están hablando diciéndome que es él , que es mi amor, mi otra mitad de flecha que era él el indicado era él a quien tanto estaba buscando

-Sakura, ¿que tienes?-me pregunto tomando mis hombros

-Estoy bien, perdona-le dije.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros semi-inmortales no morimos por edad, morimos por una herida de gravedad incurable o de tratamiento difícil. Por eso somos semi-inmortales. Podemos morir de una enfermedad o herida. Pero puedes perder la semi-inmortalidad nu.1-es renunciar a ella y transformarte en un simple humano, nu.2-es renunciar y morir de viejez en una parte del paraíso, nu.3- morir de una herida y nu.4 la cual es la peor de todas: renunciar a tu semi-inmortalidad, volverte humano, enamorarte y ser asesinado enfrente de tu amor para que luego le borren la memoria y si tienes familia, bueno solo te reemplazarían con alguien más pero hay una quinta opción, muy poco conocida y peligrosa. -le comente mirando a sus ojos, ya no tenía control sobre mi misma

-¿Y cual es?-me pregunto sosteniéndome la mirada

-Que si te enamoras no renuncies a tu semi-inmortalidad, no al contrario, que la persona de la que te enamoraste se transforme en un ángel en un semi-inmortal pero duele un poco el proceso-

-¿Y como lo sabes?-

-Porque mis padres que esperaban un angelito y en cambio recibieron una flor de cerezo lo hicieron, mi madre era humana y mi padre era el encargado del paraíso asi que, mi padre no podía renunciar en cambio mi mama acepto sus condiciones y terminaron viviendo juntos-le conté

 _Fin Del POV De Haruno Sakura_

 _POV De Uchiha Sasuke:_

-Sakura, yo…-no termine de decir que era la persona que estaba buscando por que la pobre se desmayó en mis brazos, al principio me preocupo pero luego me calme al ver que solo se quedó dormida, creo que ha estado muy ocupada trabajando que se descuidó y gasto algo de sus energías.

Supongo que necesitaba descansar y como ella no se está quedando en un lugar, bueno al menos no que yo sepa, asi que la lleve a mi casa.

Una noche en el sillón no me matara pero me va a toser uno que otro musculo

-"Hmmm, correré el riesgo solo por ella, solo por mi otra mitad después de todo estamos flechados y no se librara de mi tan fácilmente"-Pensé con una sonrisa formada en mi rostro.

Asi me fui rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegue ahí la deposite en mi cama y la contemple no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándola, solo sé que cuando salí de mis pensamientos ya era demasiado tarde y sin duda alguna mañana no iría a la escuela no cuando tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo con ella porque no sé cuándo se vuelva a ir dejándome solo nuevamente. Asi que me olvidare del mundo una vez más, esta vez seremos ella y yo solamente.

Con los planes de mañana me fui a dormir y pude ver que solo soñé con ella fue uno de mis mejores sueños y espero que no sea el último.

 _Fin Del POV De Uchiha Sasuke_

Fin del Cap.3.

¿Qué tal eh?

Vamos que me está quedando rechulo bueno advierto que tal vez los confunda un poco más adelante pero para eso lo explicare mejor después.

Nos leemos hasta el próximo cap. Vivan con la duda y adioooooos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, aquí la conti, mejorara (ñaaa mentira, como si lo hiciera mejor) de este SasuSaku bien sabor a miel y cosas dulces que da diabetes a quien no esta acostumbrado a esto, pero es un regalo a mi amiguéis Cris-chan (Haruno de Uchiha y de Matsuno o como ella se hace llamar la muy loca).

Ah y bueno amm si no lo avise con anterioridad es que tuve que cambiarle mucho el carácter a Sasuke por petición de la Loca y me disculpo por ello. Tambien estoy subiendo la mayor parte de este fic que ya casi lo tengo mejor.

Tambien lo subo por las personas o personita que lo leen y mil gracias por eso.

Y bueno ello aquí:

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

De vuelta a la tierra (Cap. 2):

Después de 5 años terrestres o 1 año en el campo de entrenamiento en el paraíso, los que iban a ser de cupidos estaban listos para tomar un papel que les permitirá ir a un país determinado. Cada país de la tierra tiene un cupido. Siglos atrás solo era un cupido para la tierra pero desde que el paraíso cambio de encargado tambien cambio la forma de hacer las cosas ahí; desde ese entonces se envían muchos cupidos

-Bien no. 126 un paso al frente para tomar su país correspondiente; Haruno Sakura te hablamos a ti-

-Si-contesto una peli-rosa de 17 años, cuando estaba enfrente y estaba apunto de tomar su papel del país designado pero ocupo una técnica especial que le permitió tomar el papel que necesitaba y que quería -Japón-

-Espera cual dijiste-

-Dije Japón Tokio-después de decir esto tomo un arco, de tono blanco por lo visto es de oro blanco, con pequeños toces rosas y con un hilo de oro y un motón de flechas con punta de diamante rosa –estoy lista! "Y cumpliré mi promesa no importa que"-pensó decidida

-Bueno continuemos con los que ya tienen asignado sus países, las indicaciones son simple: 1-no pueden dejarse ver 2-solo deben ser flechados una ves con las de diamante rosa, por que si son con los de diamantes azules resultara ser alreves y no se no surtirá efecto alguno 3-cumplan con su objetivo a cualquier costo y 4 que es la mas importante, nunca repito nunca deben de enamorarse, por que si lo hacen solo hay dos opciones no.1 renunciar a ser un cupido y conservar sus recuerdo pero como unos simples mortales o no.2 renunciar a su semi-inmortalidad y morir con esto les deseo un feliz viaje espero que tengan grandes resultados-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Espera Sai-gritaba una rubia de ojos azules que parecía furiosa-¿Como que no puedes?, explícate!-

-¡Ya te lo dije Ino! Mi abuela está enferma ¡no podré ir contigo! ¡Mi familia esta primero incluso primero que el dinero! ¡Incluso primero de ti!- le reclamo de forma fría.

-¡Cállate! ¡Dijiste que ya era parte de tu familia! ¡Que era aceptada! ¡Como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo!- dicho esto se tapó la cara con sus manos ocultando sus lagrimas

-Otra vez están peleando-comento un rubio con cara de fastidio

-"Les echare una manita de ángel"- penso con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro, prontamente después de esto tomo su arco y los flecho con el de la punta de diamante rosa sacándoles y reemplazando el de la punta azul que ya tenían enterrada-"Si el amor no funciona las flechas rosas se pueden tonar azules pero se pueden restaurar si aún hay un punto de rosa"-

-Eh Ino por favor no llores, si fui grosero pero no era mi intención acerté llorar-comento bastante nervioso el muchacho

-No, es mi culpa, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo pero cuando ya quedamos nos interrumpen y eso me hace sentir mal, el mundo está en nuestra contra-comento mientras lo abrazaba buscando consuelo con aquella acción

-Sabes mis padres iran a ver a mi abuela y bueno porque no mejor me quedo aquí, a tu lado-pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban e hipnotizaban al mismo tiempo, se estaba perdiendo en su mirada

-¿En serio, no mientes?-

-Nunca te mentiría amor mío –dicho esto le deposito un suave beso en aquellos labios rosados y tan lindos, Ino, le respondió el beso enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y asi se quedaron un buen rato

-¿Valla y ese milagro de que dejaron de pelear?-Comento un Peli-negro que estaba alado de un rubio

-No se ttebayo pero teme, deberías seguir su ejemplo, deberías sentar cabeza al fin, ¿no lo crees?-comento

-Olvídalo Dobe, sabes perfectamente que no me interesa nadie y estoy esperando a que ella venga a mí-comento esto mirando por la ventana

-Naruto-kun , eettttto que-quería de…deciiiirttte que…_ que tú, tú me, me me…_-

-Hinata-chan ¿que pasa, te encuentras bien? estas algo pálida -

-"que suerte dos en un mismo dia"-penso ansiosa Sakura, mientras los apuntaba y les disparo

-Naruto-kun tú-tomo valor para seguir su oración -me gustas-comento Hinata, totalmente roja y cerrando los ojos

-Hinata-chan tu igual me gustas, estuve tan ciego perdóname, por no darme cuenta antes, soy un idiota-comento mientras la abrazaba para luego mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos tan brillantes y claros tanto que se podía decir que son como de _nácar_ para luego depositarle un dulce beso, lento pero desesperado.

-Sasuke-kun!-grito una pelirroja con unos lentes-¿estas ocupado esta tarde? quisiera que nosotros dos demos una vuelta y salir a divertirnos-comento esta pelirroja ,con anteojos, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Karin, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?, ¡no me interesas! No hoy ni nunca-escupió esas palabras con algo de veneno en ellas

-"Sasuke, espero que sea él pero no mejor lo compruebo, la flecha que tiene enterrada aún tiene un punto rosa, que parece que lleva ahí hace años, mejor lo compruebo!"-apunto y disparo, y pudo ver que la flecha que tenia el muchacho volvió a ser rosa, pero no se dio cuenta de que la que ella lleva enterrada tambien se volvió rosa nuevamente

-Karin si solo harás que pierda mi tiempo mejor lárgate-

-que frio es ese Sasuke, no se parece en nada al que conocí!- comento mientras miraba la escena con algo de temor pero a su vez tenia escalofríos.

Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en una rama de un árbol enfrente del salón, intentando poner se de pie pero se cayo haciendo un gran ruido.

-Ahhhahay me dolió "es cierto ya no tengo mis alas, bueno si pero no puedo usarlas hay mucha gente"- penso bastante frustrada a decir verdad.

-Valla golpe te metiste-comento un muchacho, era Sasuke quien salió a esconderse de Karin al parecer, "a de ser una pesada" fue la única explicación que pudo encontrar Sakura rapidamente-Nunca te habia visto, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura, pero estoy aquí para encontrar al niño del cual me enamore, se llama como tú, Sasuke, pero creo que no me recuerda-comento con un tono de voz demasiado triste

-Y como sabes mi nombre "si no te lo he dicho" y ¿de donde saliste? "¿o que onda?"- pregunto con una cara de indiferencia

-Te lo contare, soy un ángel que vino hacer un trabajo como cupido, pero cuando encuentre al Sasuke que te cuento, me volveré humana para vivir con él no importa que-confeso mientras un intenso color rosado subía a su rostro.

-Espera, eres un ángel que nació de una flor de cerezo de ahí tu nombre ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿pero como…?-

-Tus ojos y es muy obvio que todas las mujeres se creen ángeles enviado desde el cielo, por el simple hecho de que me sofocan-comento con una cara de _please kill me._

-Si pero te encontraras con la chica que te enamoro, porque la flecha que tienes enterrada se volvió rosa de nuevo, aunque recuerda, si quieres ver a los cupidos y a los ángeles debes creer en el amor aunque nosotros no tenemos permitido enamorarnos pero te veré de nuevo, es una promesa-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque me caes bien, y porque creo que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi primer amor y el único claro está-dicho esto empezó a desaparecer-cree en el amor y ¡Es una promesa!- desapareció completamente

-"no me cabe duda ella es mi Sakura, pero dejare que se dé cuenta después, pero espero que sea rápida para que descubra que yo soy su Sasuke"-

Fin del Cap.2

Bueno este es la conti, pero de verdad se pondra mas raro y mas cursi y peor o mejor redactado (mentira {introduzcan risita de acabo de hacer una travesura}).

Bueno vivan con la duda los veré luego en otros fics bueno, adiositoooooos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, ya en los últimos capítulos wooow yey para así poder subir un nuevo fic raro.

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

¿Una cita cualquiera? no lo creo. (Cap. 5)

Ya era de mañana, un nuevo día daría comienzo, pero cuando se despertó no la encontró por ningún sitio, solo encontró sobre la mesa del comedor unos hot-cakes con miel de maple con un poco de mantequilla, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, eso lo supo por que vio el frutero y cuando se fue a acostar habia unas cuantas naranjas y cuando despertó ya no estaban, una manzana picada y por ultimo y como postre un simple pero elegante chocolate que parecía bastante dulce pero no, cuando lo probo era amargo.

 _POV De Uchiha Sasuke:_

Me comí el desayuno que me dejo, no era la gran cosa ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero vamos, que no me hubiera complicado la vida haciéndolo así que solo me lo comí. Cuando camine hacia el refrigerador, por un poco de agua de limón que tenía, note que habia una hoja pegada, era de Sakura.

 **Sasuke:**

 **Quiero que sepas que estaré trabajando pero necesito que lleves a Hinata-chan al parque de diversiones a las 6:30 pm. Naruto-kun y yo les tenemos una sorpresa. En la entrada del túnel del amor como lo llaman ustedes.**

 **Recuerda:**

 **Nunca dejes de creer en el amor para que me puedas ver por qué te tengo algo importante que contar, es asombroso de verdad bueno para mí.**

 **PD: Te hice el desayuno te hubiera echo café pero no sé cómo te gusta y tampoco sé si te gusta los licuados asi que solo te deje lo esencial:**

 **La entrada, ósea la manzana, el platillo principal los hot cakes, y el postre, el chocolate obvio; de verdad lo siento si no es lo que esperabas pero me esforcé que es lo esencial.**

 **PD.2: espero que no se te olvide porque si no te castigare.**

 **ATTE: Sakura xoxoxoxo.**

Su escritura no estaba mal, pero incluso habla mucho en sus notas, es demasiado dulce hasta para ponerme los típicos ´xoxo´.

Aunque vamos que lo que más me dejo intrigado en vez de molesto fue eso de ´Naruto-kun´ que tontería.

Llevare a Hinata a ese lugar digo, tal vez meta en problemas al dobe por lo que es: Un enorme pero enorme Idiota entre los Idiotas, es más destaca por tantas estupideces que hace, no me cabe duda de que de seguro lo que tiene adentro de él es un animal salvaje no sé cómo un _zorro_ por ejemplo.

Es sábado asi que solo me di una ducha y llame a Hinata diciéndole que si podía acompañarme a las 6:30 pm. Al parque de diversiones por un asunto que necesito resolver con su ayuda, la verdad no me pregunto nada pero algo llamo mi atención:

-Por cierto,¿ Sasuke-kun no crees que Naruto-kun ha estado muy extraño conmigo?-me pregunto.

Ahora que lo pensaba si y estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura, bueno de MI Sakura. Hare pagar al Dobe y lo torturare de formas que aún no se han inventado

-E_ etto a, eh am ¿Sasuke-kun sigues ahí?-me pregunto con un gran tartamudeo en su voz que eso era muy notorio.

-Perdóname Hinata. Entonces te veré al rato a las 6:30 pm en el parque de diversiones, y que sea enfrente del túnel del amor. Por favor no preguntes porque -le comento sintiendo cierta incomodidad que simplemente no podía disimular, haber yo el hombre que cuando intenta ligarse a una chica simplemente no cambia de opinión y menos cuando la otra chica ya está siendo casi correspondida, casi porque aún no se ha hecho del todo legal.

Nunca iría como un perro faldero detrás de las mujeres, eso es para mi hermano mayor que vamos, es un gran mandilón, eso no es para mí simplemente no lo es.

Asi que decidí darme una ducha, otra vez, sé que es un desperdicio de agua pero esas duchas de agua caliente o fría como sea, son perfectas para borrar este tipo de sensaciones tan estúpidas.

6=6=6=6= 6:15 pm =6=6=6=6

Ya era la casi hora estaba afuera de aquel túnel del amor, y bueno sabía que Hinata es demasiado puntual, es mas de seguro estaría unos 5 minutos antes para no hacerme esperar, pero conociendo al dobe tal vez se tarde los años.

Pero lo peor no termina ahí sino que un grupo de mujeres se me empezaron a acercar balbuceando tonterías, no les estaba poniendo atención hasta que llego a la más pesada de todas y la que menos quiero ver. Si asi es Karin.

-Sasuke-kun- me llamo con algo de… no se… ¿ilusión?, justo cuando la conocí le dije que no se hiciera ilusiones pero fue lo primero que hizo

-No me digas que me estabas esperando, eres tan caballeroso, y tan tímido, se nota que quieres conmigo- me comento mientras se me acercaba

-Karin estoy esperando a alguien más y ese alguien no eres tu-le dije con una cara de pocos amigos

-A Sasuke-Kun- me hablo Hinata haciendo su aparición- ya estoy aquí-me aviso

-ASI QUE ERA A HYUGA A QUIEN ESTABAS ESPERANDO QUE CRUEL ERES SASUKE-KUN-me grito Karin, en verdad que es una pesada de narices.

-Hinata-chan, Teme- nos llamó el _zorro_ estúpido de Naruto

-Dobe, si que tardaste mucho-le comente cuando sentí que alguien me estaba abrazando cuando voltee me pude encontrar con una grata sorpresa-Y tú me debes una enorme Sakura-le comente mientras la miraba a los ojos aquellos ojos que me hacen del chico más rudo y cabrón de todos a un osito de peluche inofensivo, maldición no puedo mentir :me encanta esta chica

-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero ¿que tal si nos subimos juntos nosotros dos?- me dijo

-A Sakura-chan, quería saber si me acompañabas a por lo que tú ya sabes -le comento el dobe con algo de nervios.

-¿Eh? AHH claro claro si, si vamos para alla-le comento mientras salía de mi vista con su estúpida sonrisa. Claro del dobe por que no podría decir que es una estúpida sonrisa la de Sakura.

-Pero Naruto, mejor ve con Hinata-chan, yo iré con Sasuke-comento Sakura, el Dobe simplemente obedeció y se llevó a Hinata de ahí

-Pelo de chicle, Sasuke-kun es todo mío asi que te sugiero que te apartes de el- le advirtio Karin

-Sasuke, no es tuyo porque me acabo de enterar de que él era el chico que estaba buscando y del que me enamore- Confeso Sakura antes de abrazarme rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello -Y eso tu ni nadie lo va a cambiar!- dicho esto me beso en los labios, por alguna razón le respondí el beso, fue tan dulce y sencillo.

-ALEJATE DE EL CABEZA DE CHICLE-dicho esto Karin la galo del cabello apartándola de mi pero, Sakura pudo librarse de su agarre y de una simple cachetada la mando a volar a unos cuantos metros de ahi- TU, ¿QUE ES LO QUE ERES?-Grito

-Ya BASTA!-me interpuse antes de que esto pasara a mayores

-Karin no dejare que le hagas algo a Sakura, y Sakura no tienes que rebajarte tan bajo. Ven mejor vamos a salir de aquí- dicho esto tome su muñeca y salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo

-Asi ¿que ya te diste cuenta?-le pregunte con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-Si me tarde pero fue porque, me mire en el espejo y te pude ver a ti, cuando un cupido es flechado, este puede ver quien es la persona que le corresponderá, por eso pude ver tu cara-me confeso

-Pero ¿sabes? me enamore de un muchacho, algo frio, con cabello entre negro y peli-azul, con unos bellos ojos que me hipnotizan- comento, como éramos unos niños -se llama Sasuke pero no sé si le gusto, pero yo lo Amo con todo mi corazón- me hablo bastante dulce y sonrojada

\- Y yo de una muchacha extraña, que es un bello ángel enviado para mí- comente igual de ruborizado o más que ella creo que podría hacerle competencia al cabello de Karin -es muy linda se llama Sakura, pero donde le digas a alguien me voy a cabrear- Para luego acercármele y darle un beso tan dulce como la miel

Fin del Cap.5

¿Que tal eh?

Bueno esto es como los últimos capítulos (escribiendo esto me siento como los comerciales de ´ultimos capítulos de la novela fulanito de tal´)

Bueno hasta la próxima conti, vivan con la duda y adioooooos.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La promesa cumplida y el comienzo de nuestras vidas (Cap.6):

 _Fin Del POV De Uchiha Sasuke:_

 _POV De Haruno Sakura:_

Nos estábamos besando, en ese momento pude sentir que algo en mi floreció no puede ser, Naruto y Hinata-chan se unieron, y solo me faltaba Sasuke y ellos dos supongo que me gane mi libertad, me gane mis alas.

La verdad es que ocupe el truco de las fans para llenar más rápido mi lista de flechados, pero nunca pude imaginar que terminaría en menos de 1 mes supongo que este amor es de lo más poderoso en todo el universo.

Pero me olvide de todo eso de mis deberes en ese momento solo éramos él y yo nadie más. Pero tuvimos que romper el beso

-¿Listo para que cumpla mi o más bien nuestra promesa?-le comente sonriendo

-Vamos-me comento, en ese momento nos tele-transportamos al paraíso y estuvimos enfrente de los cinco encargados principales, mi padre por lo mismo de que se casó tuvo que bajar a un rango menor y bueno ahí estaban todos los encargados a mí me gusta llamarlos _hokages_ y creo que asi lo podemos identificar mejor.

-¿Que es lo que se les ofrece Haruno Sakura y Terrícola denominado como Uchiha Sasuke?- Hablo uno de ellos

-Gane mi libertad, en otras palabras mis alas. Asi que quiero renunciar a mi semi-inmortalidad-comente firme aunque estaba temblando, creo que Sasuke se dio cuenta por que tomo mi mano para luego de mirarme a los ojos y pude jurar que me decían que él estaba ahí para protegerme

-Y la razón es por que quede flechada con Sasuke y quiero renunciar a ser un ángel, preservar mis recuerdos y ser una simple mortal -Anuncie con voz firmes.

-Y yo nunca la dejare ni por un solo segundo-comento Sasuke, sentí que eso era otra promesa que cumpliríamos con el paso de los años

-En ese caso se los permitimos. Como recompensa de haber roto el record de flechar a más personas en menos de 1 mes te dejaremos que conserves tus habilidades de ángel o mejor dicho Cupido y serás un terrícola con dones especiales y esperamos que sean muy felices- dicho esto pude notar que un tipo de perla salió en mi frente eso solo es para los que cumplieron algo especial ya que muy pocas personas la tienen.

Y cuando cerré los ojos y los volvi a ablir pude notar que estaba en la tierra junto a mi amor

-Yo ya cumplí mi parte, ahora a ti te toca cumplir la tuya-le comente mientras enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello

-En ese caso espero que aceptes ser mi novia con gusto-comento mirando mis ojos, le sostuve la mirada

-Claro que si, por que hubiera sido un desperdicio todo lo que pase para decirte no- comente con algo de sarcasmo pero mucha alegría en mi voz

-Mas te valía, y dime quieres, ¿que dentro de unos años formemos una familia?-me pregunto bastante ruborizado

-Eso me dolerá pero claro que quiero-dicho esto nos besamos de nuevo-Eres mi chico-le comente

-Y tu eres mi chica flechada y no te dejare ir- dicho esto sonreímos y gozamos del parque de diversiones pero nunca pensé que a él no le gustaran tanto las alturas ya que nos subimos a la montaña rusa. Yo lo goce pero él se aferró a esa cosa para asegurar a las personas, fue maravilloso y lo mejor es que estoy con mi amado.

-Que rico esta, está muy dulce pero suave-le comente mientras comía algodón de azúcar

-¿que no te gusta?-le pregunte mientras lo miraba

-La verdad no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces pero tú eres un dulce que me complementa a mi tan amarga personalidad-me comento con una media sonrisa

-Menos mal. Por cierto ya quiero ver la cara de Naruto al saber que ya sabemos que son novios-le comente

-Que ya sabían, ¿¡de veras!?-grito Naruto apareciendo de la nada junto con Hinata-¿Pero como?-

-Intuición femenina y masculina-le conteste ya que él no sabía lo que yo era

-Dobe ¿recuerdas a la chica que te conté, a que desapareció en mis brazos?-le pregunto Sasuke

-Si, teme pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso-

-Es que ella es esa chica, ese ángel, ese cupido y bueno ahora es terrícola y mi novia-comento limitadamente

-Teme… HASTA QUE SENTASTE CABEZA Y CON TU PRIMER AMOR QUE BUENO DATTEBAYO-grito entusiasmado mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

-DOBE SUELTAME-grito con una cara de pocos amigos, me dio risa sí que se llevan bien esos dos.

 _Fin Del POV De Haruno Sakura_

=6=6=6=6 14 años después en una casa 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

 _POV General_

-Mama, cuando lleguen mis amigos por favor avísame- le comento una pequeña de cabello oscuro con lentes

-Entendido mi pequeña Sarada-le contesto Sakura-Ah Sarada dile a tu padre que venga a almorzar-

-Ya estoy aquí Sakura-

-Qué bueno, Sasuke- dicho esto le dio su plato con una buena porción de comida.-Espero que lo disfrutes amor-

-Calma, ángel mío, que todo lo que tú me das y me brindas lo disfruto al máximo- dicho esto se dispuso a comer

-Disculpe, Sra. Sakura -hablaron unos pequeños que se estaban asomando por la ventana, el que hablo era un pequeño rubio

-¿Se encuentra Sarada?-pregunto un poco ruborizado, se notaba que aquel pequeño se quedaría con la pequeña Sarada

-Claro Bolt. Entren están en su casa, se encuentra en su cuarto- comento mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Espero que ese pequeño una(de unir) a nuestras familias, ya que siempre quise ser familia de Naruto y Hinata y tal vez esos pequeños lo hagan realidad- le comento con una sonrisa

-Eso para ti sería un sueño para mí una pesadilla-comento con su típica cara de pocos amigos

-OH Vamos, no seas asi de amargado-le comento

-Y tú eres tan dulce que me complementas recuerda- le dijo

-Sí, nos complementamos perfectamente. Pero eso no significa que esos pequeños no se queden juntos-comento

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Por que acaban de ser flechados, acabo de verles las flechas- admitio

-que es verdad, aun puedes ver quien esta flechado con quien-

-Asi es, pero espero que sí ellos se llegan a prometer cosas como nosotros lo cumplan-

-Y no lo hemos cumplido, porque te e echo feliz y hemos formado una familia y no te he dejado ni separado de mi lado-comento mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su esposa

-Y es mejor que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo solos para ir a pasear como cuando éramos novios-dicho esto tomo la mano de su esposa y salió de su casa hacia un restaurante.

Y asi siguieron los años, siendo unos simples terrícolas que se enamoraron por accidente.

Unos estos días si tienen a alguien especial y que se enamoraron por accidente y de la persona menos esperada: den lo mejor de ustedes para que esa persona tambien quiera con ustedes y estén juntos como lo hicieron Naruto y Hinata al igual de Sasuke con Sakura.

Busquen su otra media naranja, su otra mitad de flecha, tal vez estén flechados con la persona más rara del mundo pero eso sería otra historia.

Fin del Cap.6

¿Qué onda? este es el último capítulo, es una historia bastante corta pero muy dulce y romántica, demasiado para mi gusto, pero esto es un regalo para una de mis más grandes amigas del alma y espero que lo disfrute pero claro si ella quiere hacerlo más largo pues haya ella ¿no?.

Gracias a todas las personas que lo estén leyendo, incluso si son muy pocas no me importa, se los sigo agradeciendo de corazón, al igual que sus reviews.

Los invito a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dicho esto me voy, vivan con la duda y adioooooos!


End file.
